2011-12 Buffalo Sabres season
The 2011–12 Buffalo Sabres season was the 42nd season of operation (41st season of play) for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on May 22, 1970. Their season began October 7, 2011 against the Anaheim Ducks in Helsinki, Finland. In Helsinki the team named Jason Pominville the 13th full time captain in team history. Pominville filled the vacancy left by Craig Rivet who was traded to Columbus during the previous season. Off-season The Sabres signed several free agents. This was due to the new ownership giving permission to the managing staff to bid for free agents. The previous ownership allowed free agents to leave rather than pay for free agent contracts. The Sabres home also underwent a makeover. The interior of the arena was painted Sabres colors, blue and gold. The players locker rooms also received an extensive multi-million dollar upgrade. The naming right were transferred from HSBC to First Niagara Bank and the arena took on the name First Niagara Center. Regular season The Sabres participated in the 2011 NHL Premiere, playing their first two regular season games in Europe. After a 2–0 start in Europe the Sabres returned home and continued to play well. They had a record of 10–5 going into a November 12 game against the Boston Bruins. In the 1st period of the game Ryan Miller left his crease to play a puck and was hit by the Bruins Milan Lucic. Miller suffered a concussion and neck injury on the hit and would go on to miss nine games. Lucic was penalized for charging on the play but was not suspended or fined by the league.Ryan Miller skeptical of Milan Lucic During the middle part of the season injuries plagued the team. By the All Star break the Sabres sat in 14th place in the Eastern Conference and had 225 man games lost to injury. Jason Pominville was the only Sabre named to the All-Star Game roster. Luke Adam was one of twelve rookies selected to participate in the All-Star Skills Competition. During the 33 game stretch from the Bruins game November 12 to January 24 the Sabres had a record of 9–19–5. The poor play included a team record 12 game road losing streak and a run of 5 consecutive regulation loses on a single road trip.Blues 4, Sabres 2 Things then began to turn around with a shootout win at the New Jersey Devils January 24, the final game before the All-Star break.Sabres 2, Devils 1, SO The Sabres then went on a 18–5–5 run going from 14th in the Eastern Conference back into the 8th and final playoff position on March 24 with a 3–1 win at home against the Minnesota Wild.Sabres 3, Wild 1 On March 27 the Sabres faced the Washington Capitals for a pivotal game for the final playoff position. The teams entered the game tied at 84 points with the Capitals holding the tie breaker advantage. The Sabres won the game by a convincing 5-1 score. In the second period of the game the Sabres were ahead 3-1 and down injuries to two defensemen. Christian Ehrhoff and Andrej Sekera were both injured in the period and the Capitals were going on the power play when Robyn Regehr took a hooking penalty. The penalty left the Sabres with only three available defensemen. On the power play Alex Ovechkin bobbled a pass at the blue line. Jason Pominville took the puck and scored a short-handed goal to put the Sabres up 4-1. Ryan Miller made 44 saves improving to a personal record of 8-0-2 in his last ten games and 14-1-3 in 18 games. The win put Buffalo in sole possession of the 8th playoff seed and even in games with Washington. The Sabres time in 8th place was short lived due to two consecutive regulation loses first at home to Pittsburgh and then at Toronto. At home on the back end of the home and home with Toronto the Sabres fell behind 3-0 in the first period and 5-3 in the third. The Sabres then rallied to score two goals in the final 5 minutes of the third to tie the game at 5. In overtime Dion Phaneuf took a delay of game penalty. Derek Roy ended the game on the ensuing power play with his second of the game. The win pulled Buffalo even in points with Washington at 88. Washington still held the tie breaker advantage. Each team had two games left. The Sabres would go on to pick up only 1 point in their final 2 games ultimately failing to make the playoffs. On April 3, 2012, following their final regular season home game, the Sabres announced a new record for average paid attendance of 18,272 per home game. Playoffs The Sabres attempted to qualify for the playoffs for the third consecutive season. The attempt fell 3 points short and the Sabres finished in 9th place. Standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | November: 7–6–1 (Home: 4–4–1; Road: 3–2–0) |- | December: 4–7–3 (Home: 3–2–3; Road: 1–5–0) |- | January: 4–7–1 (Home: 2–0–1; Road: 2–7–0) |- | February: 7–3–3 (Home: 5–2–2; Road: 2–1–1) |- | March: 10–4–2 (Home: 4–1–1; Road: 6–3–1) |- | April: 1-1-1 (Home: 1-0-0; Road: 0-1-1) |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#fdbb30" | 2011–2012 Schedule |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Sabres. Stats reflect time with Sabres only. ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with Sabres only. Awards and records Awards Records On October 25, 2011, Brad Boyes played in his 500th consecutive NHL game, becoming the 20th player in NHL history to reach that mark. This streak ended at 513 when he was injured in the November 23 game.Sabres Boyes hits 500 games in a row tonight Milestones Final roster Updated April 7, 2012 |} Transactions The Sabres have been involved in the following transactions during the 2011–12 season: Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Buffalo's picks at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. See also * 2011–12 NHL season References Category:Buffalo Sabres seasons Buffalo Sabres season, 2011–12